Click and Flash
by Juliet Cullen
Summary: Bella se ve de pronto atrapada en un favor de Alice y termina en una agencia de modelos, fingiendo ser una. El misterioso fotografo la pone nerviosa ¿Quien será? ¿Logrará descubrir su mentira?


_Twilight no es mio ni sus personajes. Yo solo creo el escenario y doy vueltas a la trama_

_**Click and Flash**_

_Bella/Edward_

Enredé mi cabello en un coleta suelta sin importarme si era un estilo muy poco adecuado para la situación. No importaba lo que pensara Alice sobre mi modo de vestir, ya luego lidiaría con ella.

Después de todo no iba a salir ese día. La escuela me había vuelto loca por completo. Trabajos, modulares y libros por leer. Sentía la presión sobre mis hombros. Pero era viernes y aunque eso significaba que debía apurarme con los trabajos y las fechas de entrega, decidí entregarme al silencio por algunos minutos. Tener un tiempo para mi persona. Solo yo y…. ¿el timbre?

Levanté mi cabeza por encima del sillón. No esperaba a nadie. Mis padres se encontraban en lugares muy lejanos como para visitarme, especialmente cuando había hablado con ellos ayer. Alice, debería estar trabajando y no había nadie más en la lista.

Suspirando, abrí la puerta. Un torbellino entró a la sala y de inmediato me hallé abrazada y a mi lado una cabellera negra sobresalía.

-¿Alice?- inquirí curiosa. Eran las 4 pm y ella no salía del trabajo hasta las 7pm. Entonces, ¿qué hacia ella aquí?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga? ¡Te extrañe mucho!-

-Eso es raro, especialmente porque somos compañeras de departamento- rodé los ojos y me crucé de brazos ante su exagerado dramatismo

-Bella- volvió a repetir mi nombre e hizo un puchero irresistible. Como la odiaba cuando hacia eso. –Hieres mis sentimientos. Yo solo quería verte. Mi linda y querida amiga-

-Ok, ¿Qué quieres Alice?-

-¿Por qué cada vez que te digo cosas bonitas crees que deseo algo?-

-Porque o es eso o de plano de la noche a la mañana haz decidido dejar a Jasper e involucrarte conmigo-

-Lo siento, Bells pero no eres mi tipo- parecía realmente ofendida y no pude evitar reírme

-Dime de qué se trata...-

-¿Me ayudaras, entonces?-

-Dime y veré-

-Primero dime que si-

-Necesito saber de qué se trata-

-Solo confía en mí. Di que sí-

-Si voy a ser tu acompañante a otra ridícula fiesta...-

-No es eso...- No pararía de insistir y francamente, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerme

-Está bien- musité en voz baja y ella se emocionó tanto que comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos. Algunas veces me preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Debí haberme preocupado más. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió decir "no"?<p>

Esto era absurdo, vergonzoso y patético y cuando encontrará a Alice, la asesinaría. Sin piedad.

No podía dejar de sentirme intimidada por la cantidad de personas ahí dentro. Chicas altas, delgadas, rubias y de buen cuerpo. Por enésima vez en los dos minutos que había estado aquí, me pregunté ¿Qué pensaba al aceptar? Eran ellas y luego yo. Isabella Marie Swan. Chica baja, flacucha sin realces importantes. "Las modelos y el patito feo" parecía el nombre de alguna película.

-¿La srita. Isabella Swan?-

Alcé los ojos ante la mención de mi nombre. Levanté la mano para hacerme ver entre todas las de 1.75 y 1.90. La chica que me recibió parecía congeniar con las demás aspirantes. Me miro recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies y por un segundo, tuve ganas de golpearla. Francamente, no soy violenta pero la forma en que me miraba iba más allá de desagrado y lástima.

-Por aquí- al caminar contoneaba su cintura con movimientos exagerados y agitaba su cabello como si se sintiera personalizar el nuevo comercial del shampoo más famoso. Ahora fui yo la que le tuve lástima. Pese a su trato, trate de sonreír y la seguí.

Abrió las puertas y me empujó para entrar antes de susurrar algo que sonó obsceno y dar media vuelta. Ignoré lo sucedido y me fijé a mis alrededores en busca de Alice. La encontré en una de las esquinas lejanas, enfundada en un traje serio pero a la moda. Típico de ella.

Su porte adquiría un aspecto profesional. Quizás si en ese momento no me hubiera visto y sonreído como siempre, no la hubiera reconocido.

-¿Srita. Isabella?- No fue la voz de mi amiga la que me llamó. Me gire para buscar al dueño. En mi camino, no pude evitar notar que este cuarto era más extenso de lo que parecía. 2 ventanas a cada lado. Frente a mí, una pared con decoraciones coloniales y algunos adornos hechos de flores brillantes me daba la bienvenida. Un pie de cámara se hallaba frente a la escenografía.

Y al lado de ello, estaba él. Me miraba con unos ojos esmeraldas, intimidantes. Tuve que apartar la mirada, nerviosa. –Soy yo-

-Bien, pase a tomar lugar- su mano señaló al fondo. Caminé tratando de no tropezarme con los cables de las luces.

-¿Ha trabajado antes como modelo?-

Iba a contestar pero Alice se me adelantó –Tiene experiencia- su voz parecía nerviosa

Miró a Alice por un momento, no sabiendo si creerle o no –Bien, entonces no hace falta que le dicte instrucciones- sonrió por un instante. Mi corazón se aceleró y no supe que hacer. Mis manos no podían congeniar con mi mente y por lo tanto, el intentar hacer un movimiento resultaba prácticamente imposible. El chico enarcó una ceja, preguntándose seguramente si estaba bien de la cabeza.

Asentí nerviosa y procedí a colocarme en medio de las luces. Me senté en un columpio sobrepuesto que junto con el paisaje, daban la apariencia de un día de campo en primavera.

-Relájese- me indico él

-Edward, creo que a Isabella debes…explicarle que deseas-

-Se supone que si es una modelo profesional, eso sobraría-

-Pero ella no es…como las demás- El tal Edward se acerco a mí y me miró con aquellos ojos hermosos. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y las examinó. Después, se colocó a mi espalda y tocó mis hombros. El simple toque provocó una especie de quemadura agradable. Al final, termine sintiéndome como una muñequita a la que acomodaban en la casa de muñecas. Sin embargo, eso no logró el efecto deseado. En lugar de relajarme, me puse tensa.

* * *

><p>30 minutos después, Edward había aflojado la corbata que traía sobre la camisa informal. Un extraño modo de vestir pero que sin duda, llamaba la atención de más de una mujer a su alrededor.<p>

Ya de por sí, sus ojos con esa boca redondeada y en apariencia seductora, Edward era como una especie de hombre perfecto. O al menos eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que él se pasó la mano por el cabello, le dijo algo a Alice y ella le respondió muy preocupada. ¿Qué pasaría?

¿Habían descubierto el engaño?

Alice me dirigió una mirada que identifique como disculpa y salió del salón. El silencio se hizo presente mientras Edward y yo nos quedábamos a solas. No supe que decir así que decidí dar por concluida la farsa. Me levanté para deshacerme del vestuario que me habían colocado. Un vestido de gasa blanca con toque dorados amplio y muy caro.

-Disculpa, Edward- lo llamé aunque se encontraba de espaldas

- Así que no eres una modelo reconocida- Me quede paralizada ante su nuevo tono de voz, sarcástico y venenoso –¡Vaya cajita de sorpresas!-

-Yo...-

-Shh no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-

-Yo…lo lamento. ¿Alice perderá su trabajo?-

-Mmm posiblemente pero si esto se mantiene en secreto no pasará nada-

Ese era el tipo de palabras que recordaba de películas. Pedir cosas, chantajear a cambio de algo.

-Este trabajo lo es todo para Alice-

-Lo sé-

-En serio…-

-Shh Shh- no supe en qué momento se acercó a mi pero colocó un dedo sobre mis labios y el toque ardió –No te exaltes, yo tampoco soy fotógrafo profesional-

Me retiré, confundida como si su toque hubiera provocado una descarga eléctrica desagradable –¿De qué hablas?-

-Soy hermano de Alice-

-Mentira. Ella no tiene hermanos-

-Puedo llamarle si no me crees- Traté de recordar si lo que Edward decía era cierto pero no conseguía visualizar el momento en que le había preguntado a Alice si tenia hermanos.

-¿Entonces, porque estoy aquí? Ella me pidió ayuda-

-Y eso haces-

-No entiendo-

-En realidad el que necesita ayuda soy yo- lo mire incrédula.

-Te he observado por largo tiempo pero hasta ahora puedo platicar cara a cara contigo- me dedicó una sonrisa y mi cerebro se nubló por unos instantes. Cuando el deslumbramiento se desvaneció, supe a que se refería. Todos los martes iba a la lavandería del edificio en el cuarto piso. Edward estuvo ahí todas las veces que fui y me había llamado la atención pero simplemente el no podía ser para mí. Parecía que con su belleza era algo superior. Cuando llegaba al departamento, le contaba a Alice sobre aquel chico. Ella me había pedido descripciones y detalles y no pude evitar dárselos. Ahora agradecía el hecho obligado.

-Tú eres el chico en la lavandería-

-Exacto-

-Alguien como tú no necesita mi ayuda-

-Deja que eso lo decida yo. Le pedí a Alice esto-

-¿Hablar conmigo?-

-Más bien pedirte que seamos amigos. Digo, yo pediría que fueses mi novia pero creo que eso te asustaría. Es mejor ir despacio ¿no lo crees?-Estaba incrédula

-A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo desde que nos vimos por primera vez?-

-O algo más-

-Ah- La tentación de salir de allí para contactar a mi amiga era mucha.

-No huiras de mi, ¿verdad?- no comprendí su reacción pero negué. En ese instante, una radiante Alice, distinta a la que había salido entraba por la puerta acompañada de su jefe.

-Veo que van muy bien, Alice- alcancé a escuchar que le comentaba. Edward se separo de mí y se colocó la cámara en el cuello para fijar la lente. Me quedé parada esperando alguna instrucción que pudiera ayudar. Edward pareció comprenderlo ya que me indicó el asiento de hacia unos minutos.

En ese momento mientras el intentaba crear algún efecto para la foto, se giró hacia mí mientras los demás platicaban, solo para guiñarme un ojo. Su sonrisa se hizo más sensual y el aire más liviano.

-¿Amigos?- susurró en mi oído cuando se acercó para acomodar una decoración fuera de lugar

-Amigos- afirmé segura.

Y de algún modo extraño, me encontré posando hacia la cámara sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en mi rostro. Quizás tenía que ver con el chico de cabellos cobrizo que sostenía la cámara o el hecho de que Alice me dirigía una mirada de "Lo sé, soy la mejor". En momentos como estos, realmente agradecía tener a Alice como amiga.

* * *

><p><em>Una historia que escribi para Fandom4tsunami..pero que tambien he decidio darla a compartir con ustedes. Es un oneshot. NO habra continuación. Espero que les guste..Se que va muy rapida la historia pero tenia que ser corta...<em>

_Si les gusta escribir y buscan un concurso..Esoty organizando uno..¿interesadas? en mi perfil esta la direccion del blog: Freedom of the Silent Words  
><em>


End file.
